Angel
by Code of Codex
Summary: This game follows the plot line of Ib but with few twist and some adding. Follow the white haired girl as she is sucked into world of horror and painting. Who is her friend and who is her enemy?
1. Prologue

**This game plot is from the lovely game Ib, can't believe I forgot this damn rpg horror. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

A sixteen year old girl with snow white hair, porcelain skin and sky blue eyes walked side by side with three people, a boy taller than average teenager reaching with great heights as his red eyes scanned around the area while two older people were walking ahead of them, the female who was only inch taller than the sixteen year girl had red eyes like the tall male behind her, her hair white as snow just like herself and the same porcelain skin as the two sixteen year old while the person beside the older female was a male who was taller than the young boy. His hair black as the night, his skin that was kissed by the gentle ray of the suns and the bright sky blue eyes that glitter with life, pointed happily at random things.

"Do we have to fucking be here?" The young sixteen year old male growled annoyed, his red eyes filled with boredom and annoyance as the two older adults turned towards him. "Akuma you should know that visiting an art gallery isn't boring!" A deep voice whined childishly while a softer voice sighed out annoyed with the older man. "Don't tell me what to do!" Akuma growled out dangerously as the older man was pouting angrily at him. "I can too! I'm your papa so give respect-" "With the way your acting Aceton, I can see why Akuma doesn't respect you." Aceton gasped before he pouted once more. "That's cruel Angela, don't you love me?" Angela sighed once more but she nodded as Aceton smiled before he lazily wrapped his arms around the older female. "Good… I love you too." His smile was lazy and carefree but his eyes swam with adoration. "Ah… Before I forget. Angel, sweetie did you get the handkerchief that your uncle Fang got for your birthday?" Angel's mother smiled softly at her while Aceton childishly whine how she doesn't smile at him like that often.

Angel smiled and nodded happily as she took out a white handkerchief from her baby blue jacket that had her initials stitched into the white fabric. "Of course mother! I would never leave something this precious behind!' Angel chirped happily as Akuma patted her head. "Then you better not lose that, the last thing I need is to find out you lost it and Fang wailing in despair that you lost it." Akuma muttered as remember the last time he purposely burned the hat that Fang made and the older man wouldn't stop crying for the past three hours. "That's your fault for deciding to ruin the hat." Angel answered as Akuma sighed annoyed before he began pulling Angel's cheek. "Don't remind me sis."

The family entered a big building with banners around while there were people around mingling with each other. "Finally! We're here!" Aceton spoke as he looked around the area with lazy grin on his face. "Oh right! Akuma, Angel, isn't this both of your first time in the art gallery?" Both of the twins nodded as Angela had small smile on her stoic face. "Ah… Well, we're here to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Charla, through she didn't only made paintings, she even made sculptures and many other things. I know that one of you'll enjoy her artwork." Aceton turned his head to look at the desk before turning back to his family. "Let's head to recipient desk." Angela looked over to Aceton as she stared blankly at him. "Very well… We should gather some pamphlets as well." She spoke softly as Aceton's sky blue eyes widen before he tightly wrapped his arms around Angela and rubbed his cheek on top of her head as his back was slightly hunched from the height difference.

"Your so smart my sweet beautiful butterfly! This is why I love you so much!" Aceton squealed out as Angela stared at him for a moment before turning to her children, Akuma staring at his dad in disgust while Angel was shifting on one foot and on another foot. "You two go on and explore… I have to calm your father down." Akuma wrapped an arm around Angel and pushed her away from their parents before they began exploring the art gallery as they ignore a huge smack and loud whine behind them.

* * *

"Waaaah, brother aren't they so pretty?" Angel squealed out as they stare at the paintings, sculpture and statues around them. Akuma looked around bored before he came face to face with a painting of the woman dressed in dress that stared right into his soul, he shivered at the creepy look that the painting of the lady was sending him. "Fucking creepy bitch." Akuma muttered before he turned his head to ask Angel about her opinion on the painting only to find his small twin nowhere in sight. He stared blankly at the spot he last saw her, letting everything sink in his mind for moment until he began screaming in horror as passerby sent him weird looks or annoyed looks. "FUUUUUUUCK!" "Shush this isn't a playground-" "SHUT UP FUCKER OR I'LL FUCKING BASH YOUR SKULL! ANGEL WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?!"

Angel looked around as she heard faint screaming but she shook her head as she went back to wander the area until she found herself standing in front of large painting that looked as if a child had drawn on it randomly, Angel looked under the frame that had golden plate with written words. "Hmm… Fabricated world?" Angel muttered out as the lights above her flickered. "Eh… That… Doesn't look good… Better go find brother." Angel nodded to herself before she ran off to find her twin but as soon she walked out of the hallway, Angel saw no sign of life causing herself to frown at the lack of people but she shook her head before she quickly turned back to hallway of the large painting. "Maybe… If I go back then maybe I see people!" Angel nodded before she quickly ran back to large painting only to see blue paint leaking from behind the frame only to squeal quietly as red paint letters appeared on the floor and the blue paint shifted into words.

The white haired girl shivered but shook her thought as she ignore the words on the floor. **_'Come Angel'_** She quickly walk to the blue written paint and scanned it as she read it loudly. "Come down below Angel, I'll show you someplace secret." Angel's eyebrows furrowed before she stood up straight and dashed off back to the front as she straight at the door for a moment. "... Like every horror show… The door is always somehow locked by either the murderer or a ghost... " Angel concluded that she to was in some horror show as she sighed and scratched her head before she turned her head to a hallway she hadn't enter.

"Brother can certainly handle… Real life horror things… I think…" She shook her head once more before she trailed into the hallway that beckoned her to go in. "Then again… Brother can't handle horror movies… Like… The Grudge." She stopped suddenly when she notice the floor painting had little entrance set up for her, what caught her eye was a blue footprint on the ground. "Is… Someone trapped like me?" She asked quietly before she found herself standing in front of the ground painting that had giant fish that stared up at her as if it was taunting her to join them.

"I can't go back… I have to go foward… Here… Goes… Nothing!" Angel instantly jump and instead of jumping on the paint and the solid ground, she felt water embracing her figure, her sky blue eyes were wide as she looked around her before she felt her vision soon fade to black but unaware of eyes that followed her.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short, been playing fire emblem fates… Luv characters especially the storyline… Ugh tugs my heart. Anyways byeeeee.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is heeeeere also my comments to the two people who review, sorry if one is long then the other.**

 **Reality: I don't know if this normal to other people but I want to say, I like you Reality. Your a pretty cool person, it's actually nice to see your comment even though I only saw it once but still. I guess sometimes I need some review that brings me (no pun intended) back into reality and not into some daydream of mine, I do understand that some stories have been forgotten and I don't know if this excuse is "writer's block" works and as writer I am ashamed of not finishing certain stories but it because I don't have the spark. I actually have been losing the spark to write brave frontier fanfic and I don't want that spark to actually leave and disappear for good like how the spark I once had for Elsword. That why these past few weeks or a month I've been trying to keep this spark alive, I either have choice to write something fresh or take a long break from writing. Again I don't know if this is normal to others but I hope you don't disappear, I hope to see you some more! Also I am very sorry if I made you hate me somehow but I hope we can be friends one day.**

 **Panda: I'll try my best to make it scary as I can but this is story of IB… So idk how scare you guys are gonna be from this one but I'll try my best but knowing me… Romance… Drama… Yeah… It's probably gonna be not the best.**

* * *

 _Chapter_

Angel opened her eyes and looked around, confusion written over her face as she tilted her head, Angel turned and stared at the stairways before she turned herself to the right. Her eyes settle on a doorway with a desk and notebook on it, curiosity in her eyes, she quickly made her way toward the book on the desk and examined it closely. "Blank…" She mumbled annoyed before she notice a pen beside it as she grasped the pen and began to write a little message in it. 'Hi!' She smiled at her work before she turned to the blue door that was waiting to be opened, she reached out for it and twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

"... Heavens no…" Angel muttered as she tried to twist the doorknob once more but it wouldn't budge as the white haired girl breathed in and breathed out before she turned away from the doorway and began walking back to the spot that also led to another hallway. As she came back to the spot, the stairway was gone while Angel stared at it blankly, trying to let everything in her head sink in for a moment. "This… Oh… My…" She shook her head and continue to go down the other hallway only to see light blue painted letters that splatter all way to the door and a vase with a single red rose that both placed in front of the door. _'Come'_ her heart pound as she gulped loudly and made her way towards the flower vase that blocks the door. "Just… Gonna move you." She spoke quietly to flower as if she was talking to a person.

Her small porcelain hands laid on the table before she began to push but no matter how strong she tries to push it, the table wouldn't budge. She stopped pushing and stood back straight and pouted at the table that wouldn't budge, her sky blue eyes twitched as if the rose was mocking her for a slight moment. "Maybe…" She gently pluck the rose from its flower vase as she stared in awe for a bit until she turned her attention back to the table, her porcelain hand went back on to the table as she pushed it with all her might but unknowing to her, the table just smoothly slid on the floor almost causing Angel to fall. She glare silently at the table as she moved herself toward the door and grasped the doorknob tightly, she gently pushed the door all the way open to reveal a woman with lovely blue hair that smiled happily in the painting. "Beautiful." Angel whispered quietly before her sky blue eyes caught sight of blue key on the ground, she smiled happily as she raced over and pick the key up from the floor before looking up.

"Wah!" She screamed out as the beautiful woman eyes were wide open and dilated while it looked to the side with a sinister smile instead teeth, there was nothing. "O-okay…" Angel sucked in her breath before she noticed a little paper below the creepy frame. _'When the rose withers, so too will you wither away.'_ Angel's eyes instantly flew to the red rose in her hand as she began to quiver a bit. "N-not good." She whispered out only to stare in the eyes of the blue haired lady who was reaching out of her painting. _"T… H… I… E… F."_ She instantly ran to the door as she opened it and slammed it shut behind her as her hand flew to her heart that beat rapidly. "Ah… This… This isn't good!" She whimpered before she notice the light blue letters had changed and became blood red. _'Thief'_ Angel quickly pushed herself off the door and began running down the hall as red letters repeated _'thief'_ splattered across the floor.

Angel quickly ran for the door as her hand gripped the key tightly but her hand trembled, she tried breathe calmly but it didn't work, she stumbled back before her back hit the desk with the book causing her to jump and turned around frighten until her body relaxed for a slight moment knowing book wasn't going to eat her but her eyes caught a scribble below her previous message she had wrote. "Hello… How are you?" Angel read it out loud, confusion settled in her stomach but her fear didn't leave, she put the blue key in her pocket as her trembling hand grasped the pen and began to write, it was sloppy but readable to people. _'I'm not doing so well… How are you?'_ Angel set the pen down before she turned to the door and reached back into her pocket for the blue key, her body stop trembling after writing small message. She slip the key into the lock and twisted it as the door let out a soft click causing her to smile happily, her grip on the red rose loosen a bit but she still held firmly on it.

* * *

She entered what seem to be a green room and on the wall were lined with bugs while beside it was a hallway but there was single pillar in the middle with a note attach to it. Angel eyed curiously at the note as she read it out loud to herself. "Beware the edges." She looked back to hallway before mustering the courage as she enter the hallway and began walking in the middle, her hand gripped tightly on the red rose as black hands suddenly lurched out and swung wildly near her causing Angel to stifled a loud scream as the black hands desperately tried to reach for her, her heart hammered against her ribcage heavily as she breathed heavily. "K-Keep calm Angel… Keep calm." She whimpered quietly as she kept walking forward until she was close to end until a single black hand lurched out narrowly missing Angel's face.

The white haired girl let out a piercing scream as she tumbled and fell on her bum while tears began to fall from her eyes, she weeped as her hands furiously tried wipe away the tears. "B-Brother…" She cried out softly for her twin but the tall giant never came as Angel continued to cry for moment. "S-Stop crying me!" She scolded herself as she slowly stood up, her body trembling as she turned away from the hand and walked to the right where it was big open. A desk, green door and painting of spider was there, her sky blue eyes filled with fear but she pushed on but not towards painting or the door but the table with the familiar book and familiar writing in it.

' _Well… I'm really lonely by myself but I'm fine since I have you that I can write to. I bet your really strong if you can still write to me, just hang on… If you like… Do you… Do you want to ask questions towards each other? If so, then you can't ask for my name… I… I would like to keep it a secret for moment. Go ahead… Ask me anything.'_

Just by the scribbles on the book, Angel's trembles slowed to a stop as she sniffled for a moment but she felt comfort from the unknown writer and did not question about it as the writer and the book is her sense of comfort. Her porcelain hand reached over to the pen and began to write into the book as her other hand kept its firm grip on the rose, while she reread her sentence as she wrote. _'Thank you for giving me support. As for question game, sure! I would love to play… What is your favourite food?'_ She set the pen down before turning to the green door, she turned to the painting of a purple and black spider with two yellow eyes that looked to realistic but she turned away from it and back towards green door as she grab the doorknob and began to twist it.

Yet the door wouldn't budge as Angel let out a quiet whimper to see that the green door is locked, she shook her head as she approached the painting wearily but it did not move causing the young girl to let out a relaxed sigh only to notice that the painting was a bit moveable. She shakily reached over and took the painting off the wall as she turned her head back to the black hands that were still reaching out from the wall. "Be strong…" She whispered as she avoid the black hands while making her way down the hallway with the painting in hand before reaching to the spot with the bug painting that led to another area.

"I… I made it." She whispered as she turned to her right and began walking down the hall and passing by the bug painting until a few caught her eye as she turned her head to stare a picture of a very small egg. "Prologue." Before she moved to next one where it showed fully grown caterpillar. "Chapter 1." As she moved on to the next painting showing the cocoon and lastly she moved on to the last painting the had beautiful yellow butterfly that seem to be flying away. "Last chapter."

A small smiled appeared on her lips as she gaze at it happily. "How… Calming…" Angel turned her attention back to the door that would lead her to the next room as she entered it to see a giant gape. "... I guess… This is where your going to go…" The painting was placed down on the gape as it fitted perfectly on the floor before she moved and stepped across it only to hear large splat below her feet as she jumped on to the side horrified when she saw the painting of the spider squashed.

Angel instantly ran out of the room and into another room as she shivered from the feeling until her eyes caught sight of a headless statue in a red dress, a green key on the floor and painting. She slowly approach them only for her eyes to widen at the sight of the painting where a black spider was killing the beautiful butterfly, her grip on the rose tighten as she tried to reassure herself and shook her head before her eyes went toward the green key. "Just grab it and… Go." She muttered as her reached over and grasp the key from the floor. She stood back straight only to let out piercing scream before it was filled with sounds of herself gagging and struggles as two red petals fell from the rose that held five lovely red petals.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy, anyways see you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Misaki- For your question on Mad father and Witch's house, they'll be made as I still have not get my inspiration on my writing back but thankfully, those horror rpg games are easy for me as I just need follow plot but add some twist and different settings as giving example of Frontier Castle. In witch's house I already plan out my two main characters, Mad father, I'm still thinking what to do only if I still am stumb on writing my story, those two are like my saviors or backup in a way.**

 **Reality- I bet you were a great writer and I don't know if this is too late or something but one day I hope that spark for writing for Brave frontier will come back in blazing glory! As of right now I will kindly wait for you to come back with a huge kabang!**

 **We are back with chapter two! This chapter will start off slow with the certain character coming in slow, also to all those people who love story IB, I deeply apologise if I twisted it differently but I still hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Angel's porcelain hands wrapped tightly around the black hands of the statue that wrapped itself around Angel's neck, her sky blue eyes filled with tears as she struggled to breathe. Her legs kicked helplessly while trying to free herself but her energy slowly began to leave her body, her lungs screaming for air but be denied by the headless statue that continue to squeeze Angel's neck tightly. _'H...Help… Me!'_ She cried out in her mind hopefully for someone to save her but no one came, she slowly stopped kicking as she felt her lungs ready to burst.

" _Brother, what do you do when someone attacks you?"_

" _What's with the fucking weird question?"_

" _Well the other day some bad man attacked me but thankfully I was with Seria who fought them off and show them what for, with few punches here and there!"_

" _You were attacked?! Why the fuck didn't you tell me?! Holy shit, sis if that happens again then don't fucking give up. You need keep fighting until you see an opening, understand me?!"_

" _Hai! Through I don't have to worry because, I have you to rescue me!"_

" _Fucking hell yeah, you have me to protect you."_

As Angel stopped fighting, the statue's hands loosen just a bit. Sky blue eyes widen before Angel used all her might to push the statue off her small form as the headless statue crashed on to the floor before standing up. Without any delay, Angel ran with the key and her three petal red rose while her lungs swallowed the huge gulps of air as she ran across the painting of the squashed spider and the moment when she reach the otherside, the paper broke and the statue had entered before it ran towards Angel. Unaware of the flooring below has a gaping hole and not wanting to be near the statue that nearly took her life, she ran out of the room ignoring the loud crash as she close the door and made her way past the bug paintings before carefully avoiding the blacks hand that lurched out for her being. The memory of the statue almost succeeding in killing her made her shudder from the thought as she swallow down her fear and made her way towards the book and pen, as it was the only thing that kept her from breaking. _'My taste varies, so I don't have any favourite food. What do you like to do on your spare time?'_ The writer made Angel relax a bit as she muttered shakily before her hand reached out and grasped the pen before she began writing hesitantly. _'I like to make flower crowns and watch the ocean, what do you like to do?'_ She breathed out a bit relax before she turned to the green door.

"You can do this… Just… Be… Brave." She muttered as her hand hesitantly reached out and insert the key to the lock door before twisting it as the door let out a soft click, letting Angel know that door was unlocked. "Finally…" Angel breathed out tiredly as she pushed the door open and entered through it, only to see two big cat like eyes that stare down at her and a fish shaped hole on the wall. "Cat…" Angel muttered tiredly before she notice two pathway that goes left and right. Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned toward the left and walked through the left pathway that led to a room with multiple walls with curtains that are closed. "Wow you're a cute one!" Angel squeaked out as she snapped her head towards a man with blackish purple hair, with amused pink magenta eyes that stared at her from the painting frame, his staff hanging off of his hand as he pressed himself to get better look at Angel but it looked like he was pressing himself against a window pane and looking at new selection of new found toys.

Angel stare frighten at the painting of the man who stared at her before a grin plastered on his face as he moved himself back but his gaze never left Angel's form. "My name is Yuura and it's nice to see someone new, perhaps… Are you a new painting that can move or an statue?" Yuura questioned as he eyed Angel up and down as the young girl shook her head causing Yuura's eyebrows to furrowed confused before it widen in realization. "I… See… What… What is that thing… Doing." Yuura muttered before his magenta eyes closed in thought until he reopened his eyes as he soon began to grin happily. "Hey, how about we play a game of hide and seek!" Angel tilted her head as she look at Yuura was smiling happily. "You just have to find me, behind one of these curtains." Before Angel could speak, Yuura had already disappeared from his frame and was soon hiding behind one of these many curtains. "Ah… Oh… Why." Angel whispered quietly to herself before she began walking down pass the many curtains before hesitantly looking at the one in front of her.

"Please… Be this one." Angel pushed the button on the curtain, only to reveal a red hand, her sky blue eyes filled with confusion before it suddenly lurched out and grasped Angel's face. She screamed out as the red hand finally released her before the young girl began to wail in fright, her body trembled as she clutched the red rose tightly to her chest while she tried to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes. Yuura who listened to her cries of fear made himself frowned as he scratched his head with bit of guilt before he let out a small tune whistle that caused the frightened girl to peek her head out, tears were streaming down her face. She hesitantly stood up before making her way over to the hidden curtain that had small whistle coming out, her eyes filled with fear as she hesitantly pushed the button as the curtain reveal Yuura who was sitting there, waiting for her with a bright smile.

"Hey! Congratulations on finding me! There's a prize for you waiting pass these curtains!" Angel stared teary eyed up at the man who just grinned before she shuffled past him and towards the prize he spoke of. The amused look in his eyes vanished as he frowned, before moving his eyes down to his hand and clenched it tightly before unclenching as if he was imagining something in his hand. "So… You're going to go this far… Even bringing this girl?" Yuura hissed as he stood up before he started walking deeper into his white blank frame until his form was gone.

Angel hesitantly notice at the front was a wooden fish's head and behind it was a painting of a knife that had chopped the fish's head. She quickly ran over and plucked the wooden head of the fish from the ground before she instantly ran out of the room as her heart hammered heavily against her ribcage, her eyes glisten with tears as she wiped away the tears stains on her cheek. She look down at the wooden fish head and the red rose in her hand before she look at the wall to see that she missing the other half of the fish's body, she let out a tired sigh as she straightened her back and began to walk to the other room hesitantly. "Come on… You… You can do this." She whispered as she reached to the other side of the room and tightly grasped the doorknob as she breathed in hesitantly as she pushed the door open to reveal a room filled with headless statues, mannequins, giant stone head statues, few boxes, painting of vase with red rose and an single small table side with a vase.

She let out a quiet whimper at the sight of the headless statues as she hesitantly made her way forward but she took another route to get to the other side of the room towards the vase but as she turned to take the longer route, the lights flickered causing Angel to instantly crouch and wrapped her arms protectively around her head while letting out a soft whimper. The rough vibration of something moving caused Angel's sky blue eyes to widen as she looked over to hear the movement of a rock turning. "G-Go away!" Angel let out a scream as a single statue of giant stone head looked at her on the other side before it began to move, trying to reach her. Angel quickly stood up in panicked as she instantly ran forward, the stone head statue following her movement.

A loud crash and Angel screaming in fright echoed.

* * *

"Arus have you seen my wedding ring?!" A beautiful woman with blonde light hair, pale skin and kind blue eyes were wide in panicked as her wedding dress swished with her movement, coming towards her was a man with medium length brown hair and golden eyes that stared at her in concern, he wore the black suit and black tie. "I haven't seen it Priscilla, you haven't misplace it have you?" His voice laced with worry as Priscilla was desperately searching in the blank room.

Few other people were in the room, looking at one of another with strange looks. As the group did not come here on their own free will but were more called by a man that they have not heard for quite some time, the empty white room had open a little doorway as their attention turned to the approaching person. Their eyes filled with confusion and annoyance before a feminine voice spoke up from the group. "This isn't like you to call a little meeting… Finally decide to not be so boring, Yuura?"

"When have I ever been boring?" Yuura taunted as his magenta eyes were filled with mischief until they disappeared as his eyes filled with unknown emotions and the grin on his face was wiped leaving a frown on his pale face. "Through… I didn't call you here just for fun… I have request that I know that none of you will refuse."

"And what is this request?"

"Would you believe me… If I said a little human enter our world of madness that this person also knows about this little human's presence?"

* * *

 **Annnnnd Done, also, who do you think is the person behind this? Will Angel be alright? Find out next time on Angel. Anyways speaking of horror rpg from last comment, What is your favourite horror rpg? Mine is Misao, can never forget about the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is pretty long… Then again... It is from game of IB  
**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Angel eyes were tight shut until nothing happened, she hesitantly opened her eyes to see the statue of the head was broken into pieces and a wooden fish head could be seen. Her frighten doe-like eyes filled with tears looked around the area before she scrambled over to the wooden fish head and grabbed it as she ran out of the room. Her heart pounding against her chest as she found herself back to the room with fish hole in the wall, her body trembled as she forced herself to move towards the hole as she insert both the wooden parts of the fish into the hole of the wall before she let out shrill shriek at the sound of the loud meow.

Her hands covering her head as her eyes shut tight, she sniffled weakly before she looked up to see a opened pathway. She swallow down her fear and pushed herself to move forward, her hands clutched to her chest as she tried to calm herself but as she enter another room to see a creepy-like painting watching her entire movement with it's tongue sticking out, a open pathway with note on the ground, a blank painting, another opening pathway and a desk with little notebook on it.

She instantly ran to the desk with the notebook, ignoring the frightening picture that stare at her as she look down on the notebook. Her eyes reading the newest message that made her feel a bit at ease to read. _'There's not a lot of things I can do since I wasn't allowed to roam but… I do love to research many things. Do you like to research?'_ Angel smiled softly as she grabbed the pen and gently wrote across the paper, her heart had calmed as she finished writing. She stepped back with a calm mind as she then turned away from the desk to walk off only for the face painting to spit at her, barely missing her feet.

She squealed in fright and tried to hid behind the desk as the face painting laughed at her frighten feature which earned an angry glare from the female. "How… How rude." She muttered as she moved away from the table and away from the painting as she made her way to the note on the ground that was between the opening pathways. _"Just when you forgotten…"_ Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she ignored it as she moved forward on the path in the middle only for a black hand reach out from the wall, Angel let out a screeched as she threw herself on the floor and cowered. Tears streaming down her face as she tried to calm herself from sobbing so loudly, from a moment ago she was completely fine but that been thrown out of the window because of the black hand. "Stupid… Stupid…" She hissed as she stood up almost tipping over but she quickly balanced herself as she used the sleeves of her baby blue jacket to wipe away the tears.

"I… Want… I want to go home." She sniffled as she made her way to a yellow door and took notice of the yellow dripping paint that was written in words. _"The Liar's room"_ Angel entered the room to see six paintings with six beautiful women in them, in the middle was a door and three paintings were at each of it's side. Angel stared at the six women in amazement but one stood out and that was the woman in brown dress, her hair was bright soft pink, bright magenta eyes and her skin looked soft that it had been kissed by the sun. "P-Pretty…" Angel whispered as she approached the woman in the brown dress. She notice the yellow paint below the portrait that showed off direction. Her sky blue eyes blinked trying to understand this before she decide to move on to the other paintings, unaware of those magenta eyes watching her with worry.

" _The one in white speaks the truth" "The only truth-speaker wears green!" "I agree with the one in yellow!"_ Green, White and Brown, were the only one that told directions but no one spoke of the woman in brown. Angel pursed her lips as she stared at the painting before she directed her eyes to the pink haired woman, she sighed and reached over to the doorway and grasped on the doorknob tightly. "The yellow and green are liars because it is not my answer to put who I trust, it is them who told who I should trust and yet no one answer the lady in brown." Angel nodded her head as she finally knew the answer, Angel entered the room and close the door behind her as she began to solve the puzzle in front of her.

* * *

"Edea… You fucking bitch." The pink haired woman's eyes widen but they narrowed as her fist clenched her brown dress tightly. "Your foul words won't hurt me, Luna." She glared at the blonde hair woman in the white, her red bow tying her curly hair as those blue eyes glared back. "Edea, oh Edea. Why did you have to tell the truth." A woman with long black hair and stunning blue eyes filled with nothing but disgust, her blue dress fitting her form perfectly. "The girl doesn't deserve to die!" Edea hissed but her eyes widen when she notice Rickel smiling sinisterly. "Emilia… What's your opinion on this liar?" The short blonde hair woman who wore a bright yellow dress just shrugged as her dark purple eyes gaze at Edea. "Punishment… Should be death."

Edea's eyes widen as she felt someone reached over and grabbed her, her magenta eyes shifted to stare at dark blue eyes that stared back. "Lidith unhand me!" Edea snapped at the woman in the green dress, her long green hair swished behind her as she held out a knife. "You heard Emilia… Death is the punishment." A woman with long pink hair grinned darkly while her red eyes glinted dangerously, her red dress flowing to the bottom as she stepped out of her painting. "Aisha…" Edea gritted her teeth as soon all the females stepped out of the painting and surround Edea. "Say goodnight, Edea." They chimed together, while Edea tried to fight back with as much as she could but fear could clearly be seen in her magenta eyes.

Loud crash and a piercing scream echoed followed by the laughter of five females echoed, Yuura looked over to a painting that had Edea portrait until it was splattered with red. His own magenta eyes closed as he lean on the white blank wall before he open them once more, a bitter smile on his face as he looked up to white ceiling. "Goodnight Edea." He mumbled out before he got up and began walking back to his portrait, but he paused when he felt ominous presence behind him. He cursed himself quietly but he didn't turn around as he waited for the person to speak but they were silent, making him force out a chuckle.

"You're really pathetic to be doing this, won't it be wonderful if you stop this whole madness and accept the fact?" The person didn't speak which made Yuura sighed as he entered through his portrait to return back to his own place. "Remember this… You belong here, you can't escape… No matter how much you want to leave, this is your home. Forever… And ever." The person clenched their fists tightly but they loosen when they heard something crinkling, they open their notebook as a soft smile was on their face, the neat handwriting made them feel at ease.

' _I love to research about the meaning of the flowers! Did you know that forget-me-not flowers have different meanings but one of the meaning I love is "True and Undying Love"! It's so sweet and I hope I get a forget-me-not, do you like any flowers?'_

"True and undying love…" The person grinned as they held a pen in their hands before they began writing across the paper gently, their chest filled with warmth at the words as their thoughts filled with the future world be like with… Their Angel.

* * *

Angel's eyes filled with fright as she put down the slab and ran out of the room to only felt her heart dropped as she saw the woman in the brown dress covered in red paint with gashes across her, the other females were covered in the red paint but they were smiling sinisterly with the word _"Liar."_ At the bottom. Angel quickly ran out of the room not able to handle the sight as she slammed the door closed and shakily breathed in and out, her hand trembled as she reached into her pocket and stared at her rose that held three petals, tears prickled her eyes as she gently put the red rose back.

She notice the hanging dolls from the ceiling as she breathed in and exhaled knowing that the moment she going to walk through the pathway that one of the dolls would fall from the rope and in front of her, she braced herself as she made her way forward and like she predicted, the doll fell from the ceiling in front of her. She mentally patted herself on the back as she bend down to look at the doll a bit closer only to see a number attach to it, just like the tile on the room. She shook her head as she moved past the doll and stood in front of the door, she noticed a math puzzle in front of the door which made Angel pursed her lips as she only have two numbers with her right now.

A blank painting entered her mind as Angel's eyes brighten before she made a run to where the blank painting was, she quickly avoid the black hand and the creepy face as she stood in front of the blank painting. Her eyes squinted as she stare hard at it for a moment to see a number, she instantly brighten at the sight of number before she twirled happily. "Brother would be so proud of me." She spoke to herself quietly as she turned to the desk and walked over to read the notebook with a happy smile.

' _I love roses, they're really pretty in different colours. Red, blue, yellow and many more… If we were to meet, would you love me?'_ Angel tilted her head at the question but she grabbed her pen and began to write on the paper once more. _'Of course! We're friends and friends love each other, no matter what happens!'_ Angel nodded as she turned away from the book and began to ran for the door that was past the hanging dolls, she stood in front of the door as she inserted the numbers into the door before she heard a click. Angel quickly push the door open to see many trees but on the wall was tree branch holding a single apple, Angel notice one of the trees in the middle was holding a single apple, she quickly made her way to the apple to find out it was made out of wood but she plucked it.

She held the apple close as she was walking down the narrow hallway, the black hand on the left side of her shot out causing Angel to cry out in fright as she held the apple close to her chest and duck. She sniffled once more before she forced herself to stand and make her way down the hallway before she took the other path that she had not taken before. The small female quickly walk down the path before seeing the yellow paint that was written on the wall. _"Beware of Lips."_ Angel ignore the message as she notice a pair of red lips on the wall grumbling before it went silent as if it had sense Angel.

"Hello lips." Angel spoke as the lips smiled. "Hungry… Give me that food." Angel look down at the apple in her hand before she lifted it up to the lips as it open wide and began to munch on the wooden apple. "This tasty… I'll let you pass now… Go through my mouth." The lips opened wide as Angel stared at it nervously. She shook the feeling as she entered through the mouth with uneasy expression on her but as she passed through the mouth, the first thing she saw was a guillotine.

She looked to her right to see more picture of the guillotine as it was being raised but she pushed forward until she got to the end where the guillotine was nowhere in sight. As she turned to go down the stair, she heard something falling. Her eyes went straight to the ceiling to see the guillotine falling, her heart raced as she threw herself down the stairs while the guillotine crashed to the floor leaving Angel to tumble down the stair until she enter a red hallway. She breathe heavily as she looked up but she felt weak, her sky blue eyes landed on her red rose that had fell off from her pocket but she caught sight of a single petal that lay besides the rose that only held two petals.

"Brother…" She lay there weakly as she stare at the beautiful red rose. She weakly push herself to sit up, she sniffled when she felt exhaustion crashing into her like waves. "Mommy… Daddy." She whimpered as she reached out towards the stem of the rose tightly. Her porcelain hand grasp the wall as she pulled herself up, her body swayed but she was able to walk down the hallway before taking a turn to see a big painting. She stare at it with confusion before she looked at headline below the painting. _"Breath."_ Angel unknowingly breathe in and exhale which had calm her a bit.

Her foot took away from the painting and down the hallway before her eyes brighten to see a familiar desk, she instantly ran to the desk as her sky blue stare at the notebook with joy. _'That's good, I want to meet you soon. I want to hug you… It's been lonely, so I'm happy that you could be with me even though I cannot see you but knowing you are writing. It's very comforting.'_ Angel just smiled as she pick the pen and began to write once more. _'That's very sweet of you, I hope to meet you soon! I bet my brother would love to meet you.'_ She gently put the pen down and turn to the door. She gently open the door to be amazed at the sight of statue and paintings.

Angel quickly walked over to the red door in the middle as she fiddle with the doorknob only to realize it was locked. Something crashed to her right and sound of someone giggling made her freeze. "Little rose! Where are you!" Angel paled as she saw a woman in a red dress half of her torso stuck to the painting as she began to crawl towards her, if she wasn't hellbent on killing her. The lady in red was very pretty, long brown hair with bangs and bright sharp cyan blue eyes. Angel quickly went around the statue as the the woman chased her until Angel notice a red key on the ground, she raced to the key and picked up to see the the lady in red pounced at her. "Leave me alone!" She screeched as she duck down, the lady in red barely missing her head. She instantly sprinted down and turned to her left towards the red door, her hands trembled as she shove the key into the doorknob and twisted as she shove it open.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… I'm so tired." Angel mumbled as she notice she was in a small library, Angel walked over to a door but she paused as she saw something bright and colourful. She instantly made her way over to see pencil sketch coloured story book, the drawing was very pretty. Her eyes filled with wonder as she opened it and began to read, her lips pursed as she flipped through the colourful pictures.

* * *

 **Carries Careless and the Galette des Rois**

"Happy birthday!" Four people surrounded the pie, three females and one male but two of the females were vibrant colour, pink and blue. The blue female smiled as she looked at each of her friends. "Thanks, guys!" The girl in pink smiled back as she placed her hands near her chest with a beaming smile on her face. "For your special day… We made a Galette des Rois!" The blue hair girl tilted her head as a confused expression was on her face. "What's that?" The pink hair just pointed to the pie as she smiled widely. "There's a coin in this pie and if you eat the slice with the coin in it, then you'll be a happy person!"

The blue haired girl's eyes brighten in amazement as she stare at the pie. "That sounds like fun!" She cheerily spoke as the pink haired girl turn to grab the cutting knife. "Doesn't it?" She called out as she soon face the pie, she held the knife out and began to cut the pieces. "Let's divide it up!" She finished cutting and set the knife aside before looking at her friends. "Now pick the slice you want!" Everyone cheered as they grab their own slices and held it out. "Let's eat!" The four began eating until the blue haired girl coughed a bit causing her pink hair friend to be concern.

"What is it?" The pink haired girl asked as her friend looked over with worry look on her face. "I think I just swallowed something hard!" She peeped out as the pink haired girl just giggled. "Hahaha, oh Carrie." A female with brown hair stare in amazement as she looked at the blue haired girl happily. "It must've been the coin!" The blue haired girl looked worry but her pink haired friend just smiled as she picked up the plate with the knife on it. "It's fine, the coin's small. Well, I'll clean this up now!" The pink haired girl walked out of the room and down the hallway to see her mother, concern could be seen on the older woman's face as she paced in front of a red door. "What's wrong, mom?" She called out as her mother turned to look at her.

"Have you seen the key to the study?" The mother asked worryingly as her child tilted her head confused. "To the study?" The little girl began to move towards a table that was beside the table. "It's always right here on the tabl-" She paused as she stare down at the table. "It's the coin…" She mumbled out, as she glance at the empty plate and back at the coin on the table. "The coin that should've been put in the pie…" Her eyes widen as she looked back to the room where her friends were waiting for her. "Could it be that-" "Where could it have gone?" Her mother cut her off in her thought as she began looking around with worry on her face. "Oh, my dear will be so upset." She sighed as she began walking down the hall in search of the missing key.

The pink hair girl look down guilty. "What do I… Do…" Her hand drooped as the knife on the plate slid right off and landed on the ground with a clang. She jumped up in fright at the sudden sound but she relaxed when she saw it was a knife until something clicked in her head, she bent down to pick the knife before she made her way to the room with sigh leaving her lips. "Looks like I was just as careless as Carrie. The sound of knife cutting flesh could be heard before the pink haired girl could be seen holding a key as her once innocent features was covered in the blood of her friend. "I found the keeey! I'll open the door now!" She cried out.

* * *

Angel quickly closed the book and shoved it back into the shelf as she breathed heavily, the sound of something clicked open but Angel wasn't paying attention as she just read a story with beautiful pictures that turned dark and twisted. "Get hold of yourself!" She hissed at herself quietly as she began to move herself towards the red door, she inhaled and exhaled as calmly as she could before she push open the door. Her eyes caught sight of a vase on table, a desk, painting of a vase and single flower. Two pathways that led to her right and her left but she quickly went to the vase and gently placed her red rose as it magically bloomed the three missing rose petals, she felt her energy to return as a smile bloomed on her face.

"That… That's much better." She turned to see the book on the desk and instantly made her way towards it, her sky blue eyes reading the writing of her notebook friend. _'Who's your brother? What's he like? Is he like you? Is he better then me?'_ Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the last question but she paid no heed to it as she believed her friend was insecure, she began to write on the book quickly. _'My brother is my twin, he is the exact opposite of me… He isn't the friendliest person like you but he nice when he can be. Do you have any family?'_ She nodded her head as she wrote with little information but enough to hopefully satisfy the person asking.

She stepped back and smiled before she turn to her right and began walking, her hands behind her back as she walk through the hallway only to pause. Her eyes widen when she saw a man laying on the floor, she instantly ran over and kneeled over to the man, the man had light blonde hair that was bit long as the back of his hair was tied up in small ponytail and since the man was laying face first, she only saw a white trench coat, black jeans and on his foot was white pair of sneakers. "Are you alright?!" Angel squeak in panicked as the man let out groan of pain. "... It… Hurts…" he grunted as Angel looked around to see any sign but she found none until she notice a key in his hand. "A key… No rose?!" Her eyes widen in panicked as she quickly but gently remove the man's grasp from the key.

Angel quickly stood up and was about to head past the man only to hear a faint voice. _"Other way."_ It was quiet and faint but she could hear it, she shook her head and went the other way as she quickly passed the desk as her thoughts were concern over the man's well being. Angel entered another room but she ignore the vases and the sign when her eyes caught sight of the red door, determined to the save man from his end. She quickly ran to the red door, her hand fidgeted with the small key but she remember the man dying on the ground as she insert the key into the lock, twisting it open before she open the door. Angel quickly stepped in and close the door behind her when she heard a familiar little game that her father taught her.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…" Angel peek over the wall to see a woman in a lady in blue, picking petals on a blue rose. Fear consumed her being but as she saw the rose with only one petal, she did what her brother would always do to anger a person. "Hey you stupid old hag! How about you stop being stupid weirdo and fight me!" Angel screeched catching the lady in blue's attention, rage could be seen in her eyes as she drop the blue rose and instantly chased after Angel. The girl let out a shriek as she turn to the door, ran out and slammed it closed, her face paler than usual as she mentally scold herself for taking Akuma's habit of being mean.

A loud crash could be heard not far from the door as the lady in blue climbed out of the shatter window, Angel shrieked once more as she open the door she was leaning on and slammed it once more. She breathed heavily as she hear the lady in blue trying to claw her way in, her sky blue eyes scanned her surrounding before she remember the blue rose that laid pitifully on the ground. "Ah you poor thing!" Angel rushed over to the blue rose that was barely hanging on with the single petal.

"I'll get you to safety… Hold on." She mumbled as she took the red rose out of her hand and looked at the red petals than the blue one. Angel looked out to the broken window when she notice the stool in front of the broken window, she could still hear the lady in blue still trying claw her way in. "Do what brother always do…"

Angel grasp the doorknob before she let out a battle cry as she forced the door open, successfully hitting the woman in the face with the door. Angel quickly jumped over the woman and down the hallway before she disappeared, leaving the woman in a daze with bright red mark on her face. Angel cackled as she was in the room with the vase, her eyes widen when she began acting like her twin, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm acting like brother… I need to stop being near him." She grumbled as Angel made her way up to the vase before she gently set the blue rose in the vase. The blue rose soon regain its vibrant petals, leaving Angel in awe at the sight before she gently took the rose and notice that the vase no longer hold anymore petals but she didn't mind as she dashed off to where the blonde haired male was. Not bothering to write her discovery to the notebook that laid on the table.

* * *

She instantly kneeled next to the man as she was about to reach towards the male only for the blonde haired man to look up with a grunt, his eyes were sharp and narrow but they were light shade of purple that left Angel in awe. The man was confused for a moment before he set his eyes on Angel, those purple eyes glared at her as the man quickly stood up and ready to pounce on the girl who looked up at him in fright. "What do you want? There's nothing left for you." He scowled only to realize the girl was holding two roses in his hand. His posture relax for a moment but he was still tense as he examined the white haired female in front of him with his purple gaze. "... You are… A person? Miss are you from the gallery?" He questioned as Angel's eyes brighten instantly. "Y-Yes! I am! Ah, I'm so happy to finally find someone besides me!"

The man smiled softly at the female who just looked ready to burst into tears. "That's wonderful news to know I'm not the only one myself… Then again… I didn't expect to survive after I drop my rose." The man grumbled in thought letting Angel to look at him fully. He wore a shallow v-neck top that fitted well with his white trench coat and his light shade of purple eyes made Angel feel ashamed for her light blue eyes wouldn't match his. "Tell me, Miss… How did you find this place?" Angel fidgeted the hem of her baby blue jacket as she forced out a chuckle. "It's a long story." The man smiled as he leaned on red wall. "Then you may give me a simple version of it."

The man held his chin under his fist, his pale complexion made him look as if he was prince-charming while Angel huffed and looked away. "Hmm… So you don't have a clue or why you are here as well… My situation is quite the same what you have from how you described everything." He took out his blue rose and look down to it. "Down to these roses. Wounds appear when a rose loses it petals." the man breathed out a sigh as he glanced over Angel to only smile when she was looking down on the floor. "If it weren't for you, I would've been long gone. Thank you for getting my rose back." He smile as Angel return his smile, a faint blush on her cheeks as she just smiled sheepishly. "You're welcome, if you were in my position… I bet you would save me too!" Angel chirped as the man chuckle under his breath. "Right, I would… Now first things first. The two of us need to find a way out of this place."

Angel nodded as she sighed, her fingers rubbing her forehead as she let out exhausted sighed. "I agree with you, I feel like I'll go mad soon." Angel grumbled before her eyes widen when realization hit her, she turned to her new companion and looked up at him as the man himself turned and look down at her. "My name is Angel! It's very nice to meet you!" She held a hand out as the man chuckle at her behaviour. "You are certainly quite happy." Angel just smiled up at him as he gently grasped Angel's hand and shook her small hand. "I am Sirius, it's pleasure to meet you Angel." She giggled as Sirius let her hand go and patted her head gently. "As a gentleman, I can't leave a lady like yourself to wander into danger, that would go against what I stand for. Will it be alright that I'll go with you?"

The girl smiled as she walked ahead of Sirius, the young man waited for her answer with amusement in his kind eyes. "I wouldn't mind at all, Sirius! The more the merrier!" Angel turned around forgetting that she was in the horror gallery only to shriek and fall back as the painting spat at her, her hands covered her head as she mentally beat herself for forgetting where she was. Sirius couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he approached Angel's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Quite frighten aren't you?" She looked over to him, tears prickling her eyes as Sirius just smiled at the sight. "You should keep your eyes open and not let your guard down around this place. You'll never know when something like this will happen."

Angel nodded as she sniffled for moment until she saw Sirius reached a hand out towards her, she looked up at him with confused expression only to see a gentle smile on the blond man's face. "Would it make you feel better if you were to hold my hand?" He asked softly as the female nodded her head shakily, she reached her trembling hand out but it wasn't unable to touch his hand until he moved his hand forward and grasped her hand in soft but firm grip as he pulled her up. "There we go." Angel look down at their hands before looking at Sirius. "T-Thank you." He chuckle as he soon entwined their hands so that nothing could separate them easily. "Wouldn't you do the same if you were in my position." She smiled even though she looked ready to cry, she nodded as Sirius began to lead the way, deeper in the gallery.

* * *

 **So it's kinda of hard to find a male that gets frightened easily… I then also realize the role are switch so it's like woaaaaaaah. This would work out! So yes Sirius has join Angel's side and now what awaits them?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sup… Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

Sirius stared blankly at the headless statue that was blocking the door while Angel cowered behind him, her memory flash of a headless statue she had encountered back then and it sent chills down her spine at the thought. "A horrible place for this statue." Sirius grumbled as he turned his head to Angel. "Can you let go of my hand for a moment so I can move this statue?" She hesitantly let go of his hand as she stepped back bit frightened. "Please be careful." Angel whispered out as Sirius nodded before he move to the side of the statue and placed both of his hands on it, he let out a grunt as he pushed the statue to the side and away from the door. The white haired girl kept a watchful eye on the statue hoping it wouldn't spring out and attack Sirius or her but thankfully the statue didn't as Sirius stopped pushing and let out sigh of relief before he turned to Angel and held his hand out.

"There we go, now we can keep going forward. Let's head out right now." Angel nodded as she quickly grasped Sirius hand tightly, afraid to let go while the male give her a comforting squeezed before guiding her out of the door with her following close behind him. The two notice they were in room with pathway split in the middle but two painting portrait of a groom and bride on each side with two black hands sticking out of the ground. "Sirius…" She mumbled out as she stare nervously at the twitching black hands but the blonde male look at them with calm calculated gazes before he turned his head down at Angel and give her a comforting smile. "It's fine, they won't reach you as long you keep your distance and stick to me."

The young male pulled Angel along gently towards down a narrowed hallway, he let his hand ago before he quickly wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulder to bring them closer as the two entered the narrow hallway. "Sirius… Aren't you scared?" Light purple eyes shifted down to glance at the female before they looked ahead to see a opening. "Fear is common thing but in situation where my life and others are endangered, then I must remain calm and guide people." Angel looked up at him in amazement while the male just chuckled at her child-like expression. "You remind me of my younger sister, Melina. Through her eyes would always focused on our uncle."

"You have a sister?!"

"I have several siblings, I am the eldest of my siblings. Do you happen to have any siblings?" Angel nodded excitedly as the image of Akuma flashed into her mind. "I have a twin brother who is the exact opposite of me, through he isn't like you but he very nice when no one is looking!" Sirius chuckled at Angel's explanation before he realize they were already out of the narrow hallway, he unwrapped his arm around Angel and scan the surrounding as the white haired female notice the desk. She brighten at the sight and quickly made her way over but only to be grasped by Sirius who tightly held her wrist, his light purple eyes looking over to the desk before back at her as he pulled her closer to himself. "Come, let us go to the door over there." Angel looked back at the desk before looking at Sirius, his grasp on her wrist was tight but it didn't hurt as she realized she wouldn't get the chance to write in the book with Sirius here.

She quickly caught up to Sirius and gently pried his hand off her wrist before she placed her hand in his, unaware of the smile on his face as her eyes were focused on the door in front of them before they entered until they realize the ceiling was quite low and the sound of multiple footsteps could be heard wandering around the area. Angel's eyes widen as she looked over to Sirius who looked around the area before he began moving with Angel in towed, he leaned on the wall and peeked over as Angel shifted herself and moved in front of Sirius's body and peeked over with him.

Her eyes widen when she saw three headless statues moving around, she moved herself back to the wall beside Sirius as her hand clutch her red rose tightly. Sirius frown as he look at the other two pathways before he began moving to the right with Angel trailing behind him, his purple eyes keeping open eye out while he focus on the sounds of the walking footsteps of the statues. There were many twist and turns as the two were extremely careful not to run into any of the headless statue but they soon stop to see a canvas with across it. _"Check directly south from the red paint."_ Angel pursed her lips as she looked over to Sirius who kept staring at the canvas. "We saw a splatter of red paint as we walked by, there maybe more of them around." The young girl waited for the male to move before he finally nodded in agreement as the two began moving.

Angel kept herself close to Sirius as the male had lead them into another hallway that goes in circle but what stood out was white poster on the wall. _"There's a trick to solving mazes… Hug the right hand side and you'll reach the end eventually."_ Sirius nodded his head as he went back to the entrance way from the loop before he stopped suddenly causing Angel to bump into his back. "S-Sirius?" Angel peeped out behind him but only to jump back in fright as Sirius gently pushed her back in. "Angel I need you to stay here for a moment." Her eyes widen a bit as she rapidly shook her head, fear could be seen in her eyes as Sirius just smiled gently at her. "I won't be gone for long… I'll come back for you." Sirius took his white trench coat off and gently wrapped it around Angel before he handed her his blue rose.

"I'll leave this with you, Angel go into the corner and stay near there, if you hear anything close by, then keep silent but if they find their way in. Then run." Angel trembled but she hesitantly nodded as she quickly went to the corner near the white poster before huddling down on her knee as she wrapped the white trench coat tighter around her small form while her hand clutch the two roses tightly. "I'll be back quickly." He spoke softly before he began walking down the path, the gentle look in his purple eyes fade as they became sharp and cold. Sirius quickly leaned on the wall as he listened to the footsteps of the headless statues wandering around, the blonde hair male swiftly ran passed the hall hearing the sound of the footsteps stopped before they began following after him down the endless hall.

* * *

Sirius saw a dead end and two pathway that split before he remembered he had passed by red paint as he was running, he quickly head to the dead end and roamed his hands on the wall to hear a click before a loud rumble could be heard. "Time to get out." Sirius turned around to see the headless statue running at him, he turned to his left and began to run, he went through many twist and turn as he finally ended up where he and Angel had started. The male quickly went through the pathway that he took with Angel, he fixed his long sleeve to push it up to his elbows when he paused as his light purple eyes widen.

A faint scream of his name echoed but it was faint, yet he didn't take the chance to brush it off as the young male sprinted as fast as he could, he pass by the canvas before he found himself back at the loop until he entered to see Angel was crying. He ran to the girl and grasped her but she let out a shrill scream and fought back but the male was stronger than her and kept a strong grip, his light purple eyes no longer cold but filled with worry. "Angel, I'm here!" The girl opened her eyes as tears fell from her eyes, she threw herself onto Sirius and cried.

The male embraced her as he ran his finger through her white hair until he noticed two roses laying on the ground, but he was shocked to see three red petals had laid on the ground as the rose only held two petals left. "S-Sirius! A hand! A hand came out of the wall!" She cried as she pulled herself back a bit only for Sirius to see bright red markings fresh on her neck. It was a shape in a hand and he felt guilt crashing down on him as he lifted the girl up before grabbing their roses, handing her red rose back to her and kept the blue rose to himself. "The hand… I-It kept questioning… Why I left!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that. I wanted to speed up finding the blood splatter but something attack you… That's the last mistake I shall make." Sirius grabbed his trench coat from Angel as he slipped it on his form, he tightly grasped Angel's hand once more while squeezing her hand to give her comfort. "If that thing still wishes to target you, then I won't leave your side like that." He pulled her as he began backtrack their way to the exit, his mind mentally telling himself to never leave her alone like this.

The two quickly made it out of the room of the maze but before Sirius could move, Angel quickly hugged him tightly as she sniffled a bit. "Please… Please don't do this again." The male look down at her for a moment before he gently petted her head. "It'll be the last that I'll do this." He promised as the female let go before slipping her hand into his before the two began moving once more. Sirius had already notice the sudden appearance of the door as he gently guided Angel towards it before entering the room that was behind the door until they saw many sculptures and statues.

The lights flicker which caused Angel to step closer to Sirius who glared at everything before he made his way to a wine chair that was cut diagonally in half with a red cushion stuffed into it. "T-That… Doesn't look comfortable." Angel mumbled as Sirius nods in agreement. "Imagine trying to sit down while your reading and end up cutting your leg." Sirius pointed out as he smiled softly at her. "Uh huh… But my father probably won't be able to feel it." The blonde hair male stare at her in confusion as the white hair female just scratched her cheek nervously. "Well my father, he was born differently… He has a very high pain tolerance to the point that if he was shot in the arm, he wouldn't feel it because he can't. He said it was gene mutation and that he was happy that it didn't pass on to my brother and I."

"He must wish for the both of you to live a normal life." He guided her to statue of head with a sadden expression. _"Melancholy."_ Sirius shook his head as Angel glared at it. "Who wouldn't be in melancholy state if they were stuck in this place." She grumbled tiredly while Sirius chuckled and began taking her to the next statue which made Angel flinched as her other hand tightly grab Sirius's coat. "I-It's a skeleton." She whispered as she stared at the colorful skeleton but Sirius shook his head and looked at the green hedge.

"Don't worry, it's not real. Come, take look at this." He gently pulled her along to show a hedge that vaguely looks human. _"Feelings."_ Angel pursed her lips as she stare at it blankly. "You need to be really clever… To come up something silly." Sirius shrugged as he stared at it for a moment before he smiled. "It is kinda of silly but it must take a lot of time to think of this and then make it." Angel turned her head at Sirius as she stared at him blankly which made the male turned his head toward with questioning look on his face. "You're being strange now."

The male flick her forehead lightly as he smiled when he heard her whine out. "Says the one that was crying a moment ago." The female puffed her cheeks out as she looked away from him which made him chuckle at her childish reaction before he guide her out of the room, Angel notice the desk with the book on top opened with pen sitting beside it. She reached out for it but only to be tugged away from the book when she looked over to see Sirius had already began to pull her in hallway, Angel frowned softly at his action but she shook her head and trailed behind him. Her thoughts shifting back to the book until Sirius had stopped in front of the door. "Sirius?"

"Don't think much of that book, you don't need it to comfort you when I'm here to watch over you." Sirius spoke suddenly as Angel fidget nervously at his sudden request. "But Sirius… I made a friend in that book-" "That is from this realm, Angel. I know I'm being harsh but we can't risk the chance of getting killed, so please don't think much of the book." Angel looked down as she gripped his hand tighter but she nodded in understanding, Sirius sighed as he patted Angel's head gently. "I'm only thinking of your safety, after what I have done by leaving you alone like that. I refuse to make that mistake once more." She nodded in understanding as the male push the door in front of them to reveal stools everywhere as if it was a puzzle and in the middle was something shiny on a stool.

Angel's eyes widen as she let out a whine making Sirius glance at her confused while the girl lean on him with a sadden aura surrounding her. "Angel, are you alright?" She shook her head as she looked up at him with pout on her face. "I'm terrible at this type of puzzle." Angel grumbled as she glare at the tables. "My brother is better than me in this and he isn't… Bright. He's smart, don't get me wrong! He not dumb or anything… He just doesn't use his head and just uses his fist when he can." Sirius chuckled at her explanations which only made the girl looked away guilty as the blonde male turned his head back to the stools, his eyes scanning the area for solutions until he let go of Angel's hand and began pushing stools.

The girl quickly grabbed the edge of Sirius's coat and trailed after the male as he pushed a stool in different way before moving on to the next stool. "Sirius, you must be really smart to already figured everything out." The boy glanced behind him and smiled at her in return. "Yeah, as the son from CEO company of Bariura. I must not disappoint my father for when the time comes when he passes on, the company business will be passed on to me and I will be hold responsible for the company for it." Angel's eyes widen at the sudden news as she stared at him shock. "T-That must be very stressful!" Sirius shook his head as he stopped pushing a stool before going to the next one. "It was at first but I got use to it. So it doesn't bother me anymore." She pursed her lips before something else popped into her head as she remember a moment where her father was stereotyping rich people for fun. "Are you engaged?" Sirius looked over her confused.

"Ah! I didn't mean it like that! It's my father! There was a day that he got really, really bored and decide to stereotype rich people. There was a part where he said that rich parents already plan their kid's love life without thinking of their feelings first! I'm sorry if it offends you!" She squeaked out nervously, afraid that she anger Sirius but the male just shook his head. "Your father isn't wrong but he isn't correct either. There are some wealthy people who don't force their children but there are some out there, my father is one of them. I'm not engaged because I have told him that I wish to focus on studies before anything else and he agreed but the moment my studies are over, he will have me be engaged with someone."

Sirius had spoke the last part bitterly as he continued to push a stool around with Angel trailing after him. "You… You don't sound please." The male nodded as he stopped pushing a different stool and scan the area around him. "I still have many things to do and if I were to be married off at my age. Then I would barely have the time to focus on what I must do. You seem curious on this certain subject of romance, is there a reason why?" Angel flushed red as she used her free hand to scratch her cheek nervously while she smiled nervously which did not go unnoticed by Sirius who was staring at her by the corner of his eyes.

"Well... I want to know what love feels like. My father always talks about how wonderful love is and then reading those stories about love, just made me curious." Sirius looked away as he pushed one more stool, opening a path to the item in the middle that laid on the stool. "Is that so?" Angel looked over confused as she blinked trying to understand his response. "Sirius, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, nothing to worry about." He grabbed Angel's hand and guided her towards the stool that held something in the middle of the table, his eyes staring down at it while Angel kept a steady gaze on it. "Sirius… It's a eyedrop." The male reached over and pocketed the eyedrop into his coat before he began guiding Angel out of the maze stool. "We may have some use for it." He glanced over at her with a smile as the duo stepped out of the door until Angel had look to her left. "Sirius, can we check over to the left?" She questioned as she pulled on his hand. The male pursed his lips but he nodded as he let Angel guide him this time, they made a turn to see a bizarre painting of a face that looked just the face painting that stuck it's tongue out but this time instead of a tongue was a crazed smile on its face.

They carefully approached the painting, Sirius glaring at it harshly while Angel hid close behind him. "Hehehehe… Flowers… Flowers are nice…" The painting look down to stare at Angel's flower. "Give me your flower and I'll let you through… Hehehe." Sirius scowled as he shuffled himself to block the paintings view on Angel. "The answer is no, you won't get her flower nor will you get mine." The painting let out whine as he stared at Sirius with upsetting look in his eyes. "Aw, I'm begging you! I just want to have a sniff!" The male narrowed his eyes as he pushed Angel to move back as he stepped back when she did. "The answer is no." The painting let out an insane laughter that echoed down the halls.

* * *

The two quickly left the painting before they took the other hallway that they did not explore, They notices paintings at the end of the hall but what stood out was giant white snake with a missing eye in the painting, Angel was amazed at the sight until Sirius pulled her along to go down the other hallway only until the duo saw many eyeballs. "Sirius…" She whispered out as the male began to tug her down the hall of eyeballs before stopping at one of the eyeball that was quite red. "Remember the eyedrop we found?" Angel nodded as Sirius handed his rose over to Angel before he shoved his hand into his coat and took out the eyedrop before he applied it to the eyeball before throwing it to the side as the eyeball began to sparkle.

Sirius gently took his rose back but this time he decides to put it in his pocket. "It's happy." She muttered as the eyeball sudden disappeared underground which sent a shiver down her spine but the two followed after the eyeball as it began staring at the wall. "There must be a passage behind that wall if it kept staring like that." Sirius pointed out as the eyeball disappeared underground when the duo had approached the wall. The blonde male reached over to the wall before he began to push it opened to show a small room but something red and shiny on the ground could be seen. The white haired girl raced her way over with Sirius closely behind her when she bend down to grasp the red item as she looked at it closely before turning to her companion and showed the red item. "It's red glass ball! The bright color colour reminds me of my uncles but somehow it's brightness reminds me of my uncle Fang."

Sirius looked at it and nodded in agreement as he gently grasped her hand once more. "Tell me about your uncle Fang." Angel smiled in memory of her family while Sirius guide her out of the room. "Well… Uncle Fang has twin brother just like I do but he older then him by five minutes, he's very cheerful and happy. He likes the mother hen in the household but he also one of the most dangerous beside uncle Blizzard but that only when he is serious and angry, though when he does become angry and serious… He is vile and cruel to people who aren't part of our family. Like… A snake that is hiding under a innocent flower." The pair stopped in front of the eyeless snake before they inserted the red glass ball into the snake, a painting fell nearby with writings on the back of it leading Sirius and Angel to take a look at it. "Uncle Blizzard? As in Blizzard Ackerman?" Angel nodded as she pursed her lips in thought at the writing. _"Behind the big tree…"_

"Sirius, do they mean the hedge thing in the room with the statues and sculpture?" The blonde haired nodded but he seemed to be in deep thought about something, she didn't ask for she didn't want to disturb him. So she just tugged on his hand and guided him down the hallway and back to the room that held the statutes and the sculpture, not daring to speak until Sirius had come back from his thoughts.

She quickly guided the man towards the hedge-like tree before she gently let his hand go but that caught the male's attention as he turned to look at her, she sent him a kind smile as she check behind the plant before taking notice of something that was shiny hidden in the leaves. "Sirius I found something!" The male walked quickly to stand at Angel's side as he reached his hand in and grasped on something cold and hard before taking it out to reveal a silver ring.

"A ring?" Angel looked at it curiously before her eyes brighten as she remembered the sad groom and bride. "The wedding portraits!" Sirius nodded in agreement as he gently pocketed the ring while his fingers skimmed the petal of his blue rose. "Seems that the bride or the groom may have lost their wedding ring. Let's quickly head back to them." Angel agreed as the two quickly made their way out and headed back to the room where the twitching black hands and the wedding portrait of the groom and bride were.

* * *

The two gaze at the bride, she held beautiful bouquet of pink flowers, her light blond hair that was decorated with red flowers as her eyes resembled Angel's sky blue eyes but they were sad just like the groom with brighten golden eyes and his light black hair that was neatly combed but it was ruin by the sad frown on his face. "We should put the ring on the hands." Angel let go of Sirius's hand as the male used his free hand to reach into his coat to grasp the wedding ring. "Always on the left hand where the ring finger is." Sirius reached over to the black hand on the left as he slipped the wedding ring on the ring finger.

A giggle echoed as the two looked over to see the bride and the groom smiling happily until the bride suddenly threw the bouquet in the air as Angel opened her arms out as the pink bouquet fell into her arms. "I caught it!" She chirped happily as she revealed the bouquet towards Sirius who smiled at her happiness. "Did you know that when you catch a wedding bouquet that you're the next person getting married." Her eyes began to sparkle as she held bouquet close. "Ah… I hope so! I can't wait to find my hero." Sirius looked at her confused as she just grinned up at him.

"Hero?" She nods happily as she gently placed her rose in her pocket before grabbing his hand. "Most common females who want to fall in love would say prince." Angel tilted her head a bit as she began walking beside him. "Well… I guess I would like a prince but my twin brother isn't what you call a prince or a knight but he is kinda of like a hero, because of my brother I know that all males aren't kind like you or strong like my brother, heroes doesn't have too specific on what role they have to be. Like prince, knight and etc!"

Sirius nodded in understanding as the two had began making their way to the bizarre painting, Angel staring down at the bouquet with a happy smile on her face. "It's a shame… That we'll going to have to give these flowers to that crazy painting." The blond male narrowed his eyes when he see the painting ahead as he made sure to keep Angel distinct from the painting. "When we get out, I'll buy you a bouquet." The two stared harshly at the painting before Sirius reached over and grasped the bouquet out of Angel's hand as he shoved it in the painting's face. "Here's your flowers." The painting cackled darkly as it took a big whiff off the pink bouquet. "Hehehe thanks… It smells nice…" The painting sudden turn red as he opened his mouth wide. "It's chow time!" The painting chopped the bouquet happily before turning back to a blue color as it let out a burp. "Thank you very much for the meal. As promised, you both may pass through."

The painting turned into a door as it giggled insanely. "Just take this door, I'll see you all later now." The voice faded as the door could clearly be seen, Sirius stared uneasy at the door until Angel pulled on his hand as he stare down at the female who smiled softly up at him. "Only way is forward." Angel grasp the doorknob and twisted it before giving it a light push. "Come on, Sirius. I need you to protect me." The blond male just smile down at her as he placed a hand on top of her head. "Yeah… I'm here to protect you and get us out of here, together."

* * *

 **Fiiiinish, now I'm gonna go do my other stuff that need be worked on.**


End file.
